


There Will Come a Poet

by misqueme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Terezi and Vriska made it to Earth C, F/F, Gen, based off of that song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: There will come a poet, who’s weapon is his word. He will slay you with his tongue, olay oh la oh lo.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	There Will Come a Poet

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to make an animatic to “Soldier Poet King” but i dont have the skill, so i wrote this instead. it is considerably lower quality but if i ever make the animatic ill link it here.

Karkat’s reading the day that Kanaya asks him the million-dollar question.

Or he’s trying to, anyway— curled up on the couch of the trolls’ shared common room with his comfiest sweater on and his current favorite book in his hands. 

One of the best things about society being reinvented was that Karkat came back and there were hundreds of trashy romcoms that hadn’t even existed before. It seems that trashy romcoms are a universal constant.

He’s glad for it.

He’s also, somehow, glad for this shared room in between their apartments. Living as neighbors to Terezi and Vriska was probably the worst possible thing ever, but admittedly it was nice to leave his apartment and just see Kanaya sitting on the couch with some knitting. Sometimes Rose was with her as well, but Rose doesn’t often like to come out to the common room. Dave shares the same sentiment.

Karkat is sitting and trying to read, and two crazy female trolls are roleplaying, running around the room screaming and waving swords around.

Karkat does a good job ignoring them for the most part until Terezi almost knocks his head off. Then the Scourge Sisters get thoroughly scolded, both of them standing awkwardly with their excessive costumes drooping as Karkat yells.

Kanaya opens the door to her apartment just in time to watch this yelling session happen, and she tries to hide a smile behind her hand. She’s kind enough to let him finish his tantrum before crossing the room to talk.

Once Terezi and Vriska make themselves scarce, Karkat is perfectly happy to listen to what his friend has to say.

It’s something important; important enough that Kanaya cups her hands around her mouth and leans in to Karkat’s hair before whispering the secret to him. The words curl off her breath and around his ear, giving him goosebumps, and when she backs away he slaps his fingers over his mouth in surprise.

Really? Oh, yes. Actually?! Definitely!

They begin their planning immediately, all hushed whispering and evil plotting. Karkat even draws a diagram on a piece of paper a few times.

A few days later, Karkat slides Kanaya a box in the living room, knowing their plan is coming to fruition. Kanaya winks and slips it in her pocket. Her evil accomplice presses a finger to his lips, making a shushing sound, before going back into his house. He’s grinning.

It’s really a good thing she came to him. He’s practically the expert in these sorts of things.

Almost a month later, the topic is revisited again during a party.

Its’ a party the Strilondes threw, and it is easy to tell. The Dj booth looks like it costs millions and the karaoke battles have been going all night. When Rose picks up the microphone to rap against Dave, the rest of the guest start to cheer and go wild. Strobe lights flash all around in tune to the upbeat music and little sparks fly off Rose’s hands from magic as she sings.

Dave beats her, but only barely, and he curtseys gracefully to his sister while she rolls her eyes and returns to her seat.

Rose balances a wine glass carefully in her hand, taking a gentle sip as Dave moves onto his next victim— Dirk, who seems to pose a rap challenge.

As the Striders are duking it out, the music and the bass in the room picks up a notch, the best pulsing through the floor.

Everyone there is dancing— John and Jade are arm in arm, spinning in circles and laughing together. 

Jake and Roxy are seated at one of the tables, clinking their glasses together as they toast the party. 

Dirk and Dave are still going, though now Daves’ pulled the Mayor up onto his shoulders in order to give him extra rap battle powers. The little carapacian grasps the top of Dave’s head tightly, trying not to slide off the bouncing body.

Karkat’s sitting at the buffet table with Jane, who’s fussing over a plate of deviled eggs. The troll waves her off, knowing everything already tastes perfect, and she smiles gratefully.

After the human leaves, Karkat gives a thumbs up across the room. Far away from him, Kanaya, wearing her best dress, sees him and nods. The signal is clear, and she approaches Rose’s table carefully.

Karkat reaches for the light switch, slowly undimming the lights until everyone can see. Dave’s rap trails off as he and Dirk turn to see what the cause of the brightness is.

All the humans in the room look around, wondering what’s going on. Roxy stands up from her seat.

Kanaya approaches Rose’s table, her hands clasped behind her back. Rose arches up an eyebrow at her girlfriends’ odd behavior, swirling her wine around in one hand.

The troll girl says a few words. Rose is looking more suspicious by the minute, and when Kanaya finishes her little speech she drops to one knee, careful of her dress.

Jade gasps loudly and John elbows her in the side, but there’s several similar reactions as people cover their mouths with their hands. Roxy grabs Dirk’s arm and begins shaking him until his shades slide slowly down his face, revealing his shocked eyes.

Kanaya asks Rose to marry her, and Rose drops the wine glass, the red substance staining the table cloth. But she doesn’t even seem to care as she affirms a Yes, a thousand times yes, and falls into Kanaya‘s arms.

They both stand up, wrapped around each other, and then step back. Rose dabs her eyes gingerly as the ring is slid onto her finger, and then she gives her new fiancé a kiss.

Cheers rise from the crowd, Dave walking over to clap loudly. Roxy’s practically screaming, and there’s even some whistling going on in the applause as Kanaya looks around bashfully and Rose bows.

Karkat is standing next to the table, his eyes pricking with tears. He’s trying hard to hold them in, but he loses that battle in the end.

Dave taps him on the shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at Karkat’s tear tracks, and the troll just punches him in the side.

Karkat’s got a lot of work to do, now, because he’s a wedding planner.

Considering everything they do for the wedding is free and easy with the God Tiers, planning only takes a few days and the wedding is the week after that.

Karkat assigns Jane the catering for the party and Roxy the job of designing the wedding arch.

Jade asks if she can grow natural flowers for the wedding, and Karkat begrudgingly allows it.

Kanaya insists on making the clothes for the event, which is stupid because she’s the one getting married, but she refuses to have it any other way.

She’s having Karkat in the wedding too, as the officiating member, so he has to wear a suit. Kanaya is making it, so it’ll look good, but STILL.

The eve before the event everyone is mostly done with their preparations, and Karkat is sent his tuxedo.

He stands in the living room when he’s supposed to be getting ready, fretfully ironing the fabric in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He’s got to put in on in a minute.

Dave wonders through the room in his god tier pajamas, and he spots Karkat freaking out with a laugh, drifting close to kiss the stressed troll on the cheek.

Karkat scolds him loudly, but the human only floats away grinning.

Roxy brings the tiny archway she made, about the size of her arm, and hands it dutifully to Jade. Jade frames it with her fingers, squinting at it, before using magic to supersize the arch until it’s big enough to get married under.

She also brings armfuls of wildflowers to wrap around it, and Karkat admits it looks lovely.

Rose arrives dressed immaculately in her tuxedo, black with a light lavender dress shirt underneath and a white tie. She’s wearing a purple headband to match the undertones, and she keeps reaching up to fuss with it anxiously. 

The fifth time she does this Karkat smacks her hand away. She looks at him in shock but seems to get the message, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

Soon the guests all find their seats. Terezi stands on her chair, waving to Karkat with a huge grin. From here he can see her rainbow sparkly dress, and his eyeballs hurt already. Vriska, in the seat next to Terezi’s, is wearing something much more palpable— black and blue with gold hints.

Dave sits in the front row, shooting Karkat and his sister a thumbs up. Rose nods to him, but other then that doesn’t speak, and when the chairs are all filled Karkat takes that as his cue to start.

He doesn’t drag it out with flowery words because he knows that’s not important. What’s important is Kanaya, and Rose, and their day today.

Kanaya herself appears at the end of the aisle, and everyone in the audience stands to see. John floats a little on his feet and pulls out his camera. Rose seems to relax, and returns her bride’s smile.

Kanaya is wearing a white layered dress that sits well on her curves and flows behind her. A pure white flower crown rests on her head around her horns and attached to it is a train of white veil.

Clasped in her hands is a bouquet of red and white flowers, and Kanaya smiles beautifully.

She can’t seem to stop smiling, and her skin is luminous as she walks down the aisle with her fangs showing.

As she reaches the end she takes both of Rose’s hands in hers, and Karkat recites the lines he had memorized by now.

Both of them give their vows and when it’s over, Rose dips Kanaya down to give her a kiss.

Dave, in the audience, wolf whistles. Everyone else claps like normal people.

Karkat steps down from the podium, masterfully hiding the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Dave grins and elbows him a little about the emotional display, which causes Karkat to growl and pull Dave’s sunglasses off, revealing that the human was in a similar situation.

Dave shoves him right out of his chair.

All-in-all, it seems it’s a day to remember for everyone, and there’s a glow in Karkat’s chest saying that the happiness felt from the love here tonight won’t go away for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> “Soldier, Poet, King” - song by The Oh Hellos
> 
> please leave comments & kudos ^_^


End file.
